Tribes of Maple
by MisaTange
Summary: Four Tribes live in Victoria Island. They have been fighting for as long as the elders can remember. However, an evil presence much stronger than all of the tribes combined enters their lives...
1. Prologue

Perhaps you should all take your break as a Mapler to hear this tale. Me? I am Robin, an old deity watching over my people. But let's get to know the people first before I tell such ridiculous tales.

When I was as young as you, there were only four magnificent classes. There was a melee, war-faring warrior class. Its opposite – the Mage class, a class specializing in long-ranged killing skills that penetrated a normal enemy's defense, powerful with many possible qualities – to name some, slowly damaging poison/ice skills, all-healing, useful cleric abilities, powerful fire and lightning skills, and many more. There was an Archer class – known for their highly precise but powerful shots of steel arrows doubled with its helping skills. The last class was a Thief class – known for their strong but sneaky attacks, with a Thief specializing in one of two abilities – long-range throwing stars or deadly daggers.

The Warriors' territory was highly dependent on the mountainous and earthy area. The area was hard to climb… except for the warriors. The warriors dueled and trained every day in this area, making them more than used to the rocky area.

The Mages' territory was mainly in a forested area. The area is filled with easy-to-traverse magic forest filled with enemies. The magic from the forest is often drawn from mages in the heat of battle to increase their power.

The Archers' territory is also forested; however, the Archers made it so that every shot would be at least a very good shot and the territory being very easy to traverse. For the archers.

The Thieves' territory is pretty much a city… what it seems to be a city at first are a ton of places to sneak around to the thieves, where they specialize in.

Indeed, the skills of these classes are epic when thrown together – as shown in your adventures into defeating the Black Mage. But this… this my young lad… was before the Black Mage happened.


	2. Chapter 1

And yet, despite these big differences, a Warrior dad and a Thief mom conceive a child named Mallory because of their forbidden love – those who are engrossed in multi-tribal relations are exiled and end up dead in the woods. This was the same for the parents after the child was conceived. Mallory was taken in as a Thief, though the thieves had a bad feeling about this black-haired Thief.

Mallory himself was kept as a secret to the Warriors. The Thieves more than knew about the possible consequences of multi-tribal children – a generation before a Thief parent mated with a Magician parent… both tribes ended up nearly killing all of the Thieves and Magicians. Now there is only 10 Thieves and 10 Magicians… a very little problem with Thieves (in fact, they work very well with small numbers) but works against for the Magicians.

Mallory was trained very well, but secretly. He was taught by the one and only legendary Assassin instructor, Damien, also a black-haired but mysterious individual. Mallory was a prodigy, surely to surpass the Thief ace, Ricster, a slightly dirty blonde haired character that is nothing more than the tribal equivalent of military – the other Thieves also being used as military.

But Mallory was being more than used for military. By the time he was ten years old, the tribe began to encounter much more monsters than the rest of the tribes, killing one reckless beginner Thief in the process. Mallory was being used as some sort of bait… wherever he went, the monsters went as well. Place dear old Mallory into the woods, the monsters would gather there with Mallory wounded and the Thieves would kill them off before Mallory would be killed.

But the monsters grew more and more powerful in each year…


	3. Chapter 2

Soon the Thief tribe could not handle the waves and waves of monsters. One after another, High Darkstars, Cerebes, Extra Ds, Beetles, Lucidas, and a thousand more underlings came.

They had refrained from visiting other Tribes in fear that their numbers would again decrease. But this was completely different. They sent Mallory to the Warrior Tribe.

In a couple of hops, Mallory was excited to do this job… something that did not include him being terribly wounded and being used. He took to the city and sneaked away from the city and to the mountains. It would take approximately twelve hours to get there and get back – an odd number for the other Tribes – however, Thieves are usually physically weak and thus very cautious, never wasting a step, so it was normal for them.

Hopping often and past the smelly city stench of trash and waste, Mallory reached the outside of the mountainous, sorta humid area of the Warrior Tribe within six hours, as expected. Finally… Warrior territory. He delved deeper into the rocks, slipping and falling occasionally but still maintaining balance.

Deeper still, he slipped and finally fell. At the end of the fall, he felt a hard force that slammed him into the rocky wall. Mallory spat a bit of blood, looking up to a level 25 heavily armored lance user dressed in bronze.

"Of course it gotta be Thief scum," the warrior murmured. Then, he heightened the volume of his voice. "Oi, if you don't explain yourselves then yer dead."

"I'm Mallory," he started to say. Then, an eerie, sick feeling came in the pits of his stomach and he vomited blood.

"Ey ey ey, ya can't waste yur breath when you're near death. Ya don't want to waste yur breath sayin yur life story," the warrior said.

"Thief tribe's in trouble," he managed to say.

"Oi, knowing da elder, he'll help ya guys out. I'm not sure if yur intentions are real, but…" he shrugged. He hopped a couple times on a crevice, gesturing Mallory to follow. He threw Mallory a blood-red potion. Slowly, his strength came up. "Da healer will do da rest," the warrior said and motioned Mallory to come.

* * *

Author Note:

**Ohai! Nope, this project isn't dead yet. I still have a couple of ideas lodged in my brain. I'm basically just here to comment on how people will probably say how Mallory is still alive after that doesn't make any sense... the potion as well. Oh well. I feel like I'm doing this author's comments kind of thing wrong. :|**


End file.
